Master Meet Padawan
by ApocalypticPyro
Summary: Don't really know why it's rated PG....it's not that bad....but adult topics will be addressed in later storeis. This is about my new MasterPadawan pairing, see details inside...


_**Title**: Master Meet Padawan  
  
**Summary**: Remember in AOTC where Obi-Wan is in the Archives with Jocasta Nu? When she (Jocasta Nu) goes over to a small boy? Well, I decided to have fun and write most of my new stories about him (his name is Talon Rivera) and his master (Terra Neron) and their adventures.  
  
**Author's Note**: Okay, why on earth did I decide to write a fic such as this? Usually I'm into the whole angsty thing...shrugs your guess is as good as mine...But I hope you enjoy it.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, even Talon (which isn't his real name, as far as I know), but I do own some of my own original characters, such as Terra. So, don't sue me for writing a Star Wars fic. George Lucas is God to me._   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
**_Chapter 1_**: Breaking and Entering...   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Three shadows slipped through the halls of the Jedi Temple, making no sound as they practically ran. They passed by the archive doors, the infirmary, until they finally reached the dorms of the masters that were currently without padawans. They slowed their pace to about a slow slinking creep down the seemingly endless halls of doors as they searched for number 1138.  
  
"So what exactly did you hear about this master, Kren?" whispered one of the boys, Jerek Arioln. The young Twi'lek's hands were trembling as he walked behind the other two. The boy in the lead smirked.  
  
"I heard she's crazy, and Master Yoda's only letting her stay because she has unbelievable Force powers that exceed even his," the native Nabooian responded in an equally low whisper. His name was Kren Hralt, an initiate just like Jerek.  
  
"I heard she's an unknown being from a forgotten planet that eats people whole and live, and that Master Yoda is letting her stay because she does his dirty work," said the second boy, Talon Rivera, an initiate as well. His traditional Alderaanian blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Now stay quiet!" Jerek didn't respond, but his steps became more hesitant as they moved long the halls.  
  
"Oh come off it, Jer," said Kren. "We just want to see her. She never comes out, and plus, it'd be fun to scare her, no matter what she is." A wicked smile spread across his face.  
  
"Shh!!" said Talon, holding a finger to his lips. "This is it." The trio stopped in front of a door with the numbers 1138 inscribed on the front, and a silver plate that read, 'Master Terra Neron, Residing,' on it. "Jerek, is she asleep?" The young man closed his eyes and focused. After a moment, he shook his head.  
  
"I can't feel her Force signature. She's not there." His voice shook. "Let's go back to the crèche, this is worrying me." Kren laughed quietly.  
  
"Well, if she's not there, let's mess up her rooms for her, shall we?" his eyes sparkled dangerously. Now it was Talon's turn to hesitate.  
  
"I don't think so. I think we should just leave her alone...maybe this wasn't such a good idea," responded the boy, glancing warily up at the door. Kren shook his head.  
  
"You too? C'mon, just one peek then." He pushed the button to open the door, and it slid open without hesitation. The three boys peered in, glancing around. There was no sign that anyone was even living there.  
  
There was a small makeshift kitchen with an old-fashioned gas powered stove, and a small icebox, and a shallow sink that looked as if it belonged in the bathroom. A small living space was in the center, and in it was a small holo-projector with a medium-sized screen, a chair and a couch. It was a simple place, with only a few windows to the outside world. The three boys stepped in, being careful not to touch anything. Kren motioned to a door that led to the bedroom that the masters were equipped with.  
  
"C'mon," he mouthed, calling the two other boys over. He turned the old-fashioned handle and pushed the door open on it's silent hinges. He sucked in his breath sharply and began to move away from the door, his eyes open wide. Talon and Jerek ran to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Talon in a low voice. Suddenly the lights in the whole apartment shot on, and in the door of the bedroom stood a woman of about 21 years old, with raven black hair and amethyst eyes. All in all, she looked normal. Her eyes stared down at the three boys who cowered in front of her.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked clearly, her voice powerful and commanding. All three boys were silent. A single eyebrow arched in question as she watched them, as if she was seeing right into their skin. Talon shuddered. "Are you illiterate or are you just plain stupid?" she asked coldly, folding her arms over her chest. Still no response from the motionless initiates. She sighed heavily and stalked past them to the kitchen, where she promptly put a kettle of hot water on the stove to boil.  
  
The three boys still stood where they were, too scared to run or talk. She looked up impatiently at them.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to sit down?" she inquired motioning to the couch. All three moved as one, sitting on the couch but never letting their eyes leave the master that was now preparing coffee and cocoa. "What do you three prefer? Hot Cocoa or coffee?" she asked, focusing on her work. No response. She sighed. "Alright, listen. I'm going to report you if you don't start talking. Master Yoda won't be too happy you snuck in here," she said, glaring at them. They swallowed hard, and Talon finally spoke.  
  
"Coffee for me, and hot cocoa for them. They don't like coffee." The master nodded and brought the drinks, setting them on a table between the chair and the couch. She handed out the drinks and smirked slightly as she sipped her own coffee.  
  
"Thank you, uh..." she trailed off, looking to Talon.  
  
"Talon, Talon Rivera."  
  
"Well, thank you, Initiate Rivera, for answering. Now, might I inquire as to why you all are here at this hour?"  
  
Talon glanced at his friends and decided that he should do the talking. Jerek and Kren seemed frozen in fear.  
  
"We were just taking a walk and we heard a master coming and jumped in here to keep from being caught," he lied, keeping his face placid. He was the best liar of all of them. Terra's eyes narrowed for a moment, but she seemed to buy into it after all. She nodded.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"What else do you want me to say?" She looked at him sharply.  
  
"Why did you come into my room?" she asked, taking another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Out of pure curiosity. We didn't know of a master who lived in room 1138. It's said to be haunted you know." Another wary glance from the master.  
  
"Alright. Now, let me answer your questions," she replied darkly, her eyes boring into them. "My name is Master Terra Neron, I've been a master for 4 years, and no, I'm not some sort of monstrous being that you in the crèche created. And I'm not crazy." She finished her coffee and waited for the boys to finish theirs as she engaged them in meaningless conversation.  
  
Once they were finished, they were ushered out of her room. They wandered back down to the crèche, talking in low voices about the events of that afternoon.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
That's chapter one....short, I know, but hope you like it. Heh...should I continue? Let me know!


End file.
